


The Undeniable Scent of Attraction

by LittleMissTrouble



Series: A/B/O Stories [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, First Times, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: Lip and Ian go to an Omega Safe Haven Clinic for the first time. They planned on having some fun but Ian gets more than he expected.





	The Undeniable Scent of Attraction

Ian sits anxiously filling out an application. Lip is beside him. He leans over to whisper, "You think they really need all this information." 

"Of course they do. Omegas and their families pay good money for this service. They don't want some convict or infected Alpha roaming in here for a freebie. They want quality dudes like us." 

Ian snorts, "Yeah, South Sides finest." 

"You damn right. It doesn't matter that we're South Side. We are young, good looking alphas with strong scents. Upscale pedigree don’t mean shit in those bedrooms back there. What matters is those Omegas leave here satisfied and safe. That's what they pay for and it's a win win for us, man. We get laid and paid!" 

Ian knows Lip's wanted to visit one of these Omega Safe Haven clinics for a while. "Why'd you wait this long then, if it's so great?" 

"For you to be 16 and we come here together dumbass. You said you'd be scared and asked me to wait for you remember!" 

"I was eleven when I said that." Ian gives Lip a sarcastic look as if the idea of him being scared now is utterly ridiculous. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you've tapped all that old man ass since then. My bad for being a good brother, you dick." 

Lip rolls his eyes before he turns back to his application and begins filling out the rest. Ian feels bad. His brother's been wanting to come to this place for a while and he waited longer than he had to just so he and Ian could go together. Now that Ian thought about it he wasn't really surprised Lip waited for him. Lip didn't just treat him like a little brother, he was his best friend. 

"Lip, I'm sorry. I forgot I even said that to you. If I had known you were waiting for me I'd have given you the red light or something." 

Lip smirked at his brother nudging him with his shoulder. "Nah, it's cool. It's not like I haven't been getting laid or making money. I've just never been with an Omega during their heat before and you know I have a scientific mind." 

Ian laughs, "You're a horny fuck who likes easy money." 

"And so are you. Finish your application." Lip taps his pen at Ian and continues checking off boxes. 

Ian reaches the bottom of the application to the section printed in big bold red letters. 

"Bond Biting will not be condoned unless agreed upon by both parties. In this situation an interview will be administered for both parties to ensure no foul play is involved. If a bond bite is committed against the wishes of the Omega involved the incident will be reported to the authorities immediately. The perpetrator in this situation will also be banned from all Safe Haven clinics indefinitely." 

Wow, Lip was right. No wonder so many Omegas pay for this service. For Ian being an Alpha made his safety hooking up with randoms a non-factor. He was the stronger, dominant one but he could only imagine what it was like for an Omega being so vulnerable during a heat and not be mated. 

Lip waits for Ian to scribble his signature before taking them to the front desk. They sit joking around with each other for about an hour before they hear their names. 

"Gallagher, Philip. Ian." Lip slaps Ian's shoulder and they head over to the Male Beta nurse. The nurse escorts them down the hall to an elevator. 

"Guys, I see it's your first time here so I'll give you a short run-down. We look through each application and put your information and preferences into our program. It compares your application with the Omega's currently here to assign you to someone you're most compatible to. We aim for the experience to be enjoyable for both parties." 

The nurse smiles at the two Alpha's and winks. Lip laughs and whispers to Ian as they walk. "If it doesn't work out with the Omega this dude looks willing." 

Ian nudges Lip in the ribs. They reach a door that the nurse opens with the swipe of a key card. It beeps letting them into a new corridor. 

Ian lets out a low gasp and takes a deep breath taking in the various scents permeating the hall. Lip smiles brightly, slapping his hand against Ian's back as the mixed aroma of arousal from the current Alpha's and Omegas hits their noses. 

The nurse stops at a door and turns to Lip. "This is your suite. The door will be locked on the outside so you can't be interrupted but you can open the door from your end at any time. There is a phone with a list of services provided if you are in need but the room is already furnished with supplies for at least 5 days. Most heats last 2 to 3 days but all Omega's are different. If for some reason you or the Omega are not happy with the match you can call us for reassignment within the first 4 hours of meeting. We would need to process the reassignment quickly. That rarely happens though." 

"See you in a couple of days." Lip smiles with broad excitement as he disappears into the suite. The nurse turns to Ian and gestures for him to follow. As they walk down the hall it hits him. Ian stops and turns to face suite 228. He touches the door leaning forward and breathes in the strong scent, the other scents in the air are forgotten. He breathes it in again trying to decipher the scent that is making his head spin. It's captivating, sweet and is literally making his mouth water. He wipes himself with his sleeve when he hears a voice break through his momentary haze. 

"Mr. Gallagher, this way please." Ian blinks looking from the nurse back to the door. "I want this one. This one here." 

The nurse smirks when he notices Ian's pupils dilate as he presses his hand against the door. "Well you have been assigned to suite 295 but let me check who's in this room." 

The nurse looks through his clipboard running his finger down the page. "Hmm, not assigned yet. Male, 17 years." The nurse looks up at Ian who looks like he's about to start arguing his case. His Alpha growing agitated. 

"Preference: Males. You seem to be a match. I can make the switch but are you sure you don't want to check out your original match?" 

Ian shakes his head, "No, I want this one." He lets out a sigh of relief, his Alpha feeling mollified. 

The nurse makes a notation on the chart before passing a card key through the silver lock. Ian's stomach tingles when he hears the click when the door locks behind him. 

A boy is sitting on the bed. He looks smaller than Ian but stocky, strong. His defined arms visible and legs laid straight in front of him, very nice legs. He's only wearing a white tank top and boxer shorts. He looks up from the magazine he's reading with bright blue eyes. The boy sniffs the air briefly, eyes wandering up and down Ian's frame. His full lips curl into a smile. 

Ian takes that as an invitation to step closer. "Hi, I'm Ian." He decides to sit on the bed (they both know why they are there) but he leaves space between them not wanting to spook his Omega. Although he doesn't look spooked at all and technically he's not Ian's Omega. 

"I'm Mickey." Ian nods and they stare at each other silently before Mickey looks away. His cheeks flushed slightly pink, he bites his lip waiting for Ian to say something. 

Ian thinks it's both adorable and fucking sexy. "This is my first time. At the clinic I mean, not my first time. Definitely not that." He presses his lips together looking like he wants to give himself a good smack but Mickey smiles at Ian's goofiness and it's a beautiful sight. It invigorates Ian's confidence. 

"Have you used the clinic before?" 

"No, I had someone. A friend of my brothers who would spend my heat with me. Jeremy got locked up though over this big furniture scam he was part of." 

Ian nodded his head, "I heard about that. Those guys were Southside, right? I'm from Canaryville." 

Mickey's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "No Shit! I'm from Bridgeport." 

Ian laughed then scrunched his face in confusion. "These services aren't cheap though. How can your family afford it?" 

"They can't really. My brothers don't like when I hook up on my own but they deal with it except for when it comes to my heat. They worry some dude will hurt me or try to claim me. When I presented their friends were all over me. It was crazy, even my dad's friends where showing up at our door." 

"You ever been with an Omega during their heat?" Ian shakes his head no. 

"We don't have so much control so it can be risky." 

Mickey lets out a hard sigh. Ian notices he's slightly shaking and reaches out to steady Mickey's hands. He rubs his long fingers over Mickeys knuckles noticing the letters tattooed. He chuckles, "You're definitely Southside." 

And this makes Mickey laugh again. Ian wants to hear it again. 

"So, you're not seeing anyone or is this okay with them?" 

Mickey wants to know more about Ian. He kinda likes him already. He's good looking and easy to talk to. He likes Ian's hair, it's red. Not a comical, eye sore red but a darker red. It looks soft and Mickey wants to reach out and touch it. He stares at Ian's eyes as he waits for him to answer. They look green but also slightly blue. They remind him of this program he saw on the discovery channel. This couple were snorkeling in the ocean. The water was a crisp mix of blues and greens. 

"No, not really. I tend to date older men, over 30 actually." Mickey's smiles falters insecurity getting the best of him. 

"You're into older men then?" Ian catches on very quickly. "I've been with older men. I don't really have a preference for them. Just seems like they find me. Besides you’re a year older than me." 

Ian moves from holding Mickey's hand to interlacing their fingers together. "I am." Mickey smiles down at their hands. 

"And you? You said your brothers don't like you hooking up. Do you...do that a lot?" Ian feels a wave of Jealousy deep in his chest. He dismisses it quickly giving Mickey all his attention. 

"Uh, not a lot but yeah. I don't really date, just hook up sometimes. Mostly Betas, been with a few Alphas but never near my heat. They tend to like to hear themselves talk and are mostly interested in getting my clothes off. Some of them just want to tell me what to do or treat me like I'm some sex toy just cause I'm an Omega. Least the ones I've dealt with." 

Ian frowns. It bothers him that some jackass has treated Mickey this way. He notices a look of distress from Mickey's eyes. 

Mickey sees Ian frown. Shit, he said too much. Ian probably doesn't want to hear him insulting Alpha's. He didn't mean all of them. 

"Hey, you okay?" Ian smiles and any doubts Mickey has disappear. This guy genuinely seems like he gives a shit. He feels a hot sensation hit his body. It surges its way from his lower body until it reaches his head making his senses feel cloudy. He's been through this before, so many times. 

Ian's grip tightens. Mickey knows his scent is intensifying the closer he gets to full heat. He can smell Ian's arousal in response. Ian's scent is thick and spicy. It's very different from Jeremy, whose scent was nice but not as enticing. Mickey closes his eyes and licks his lips involuntarily enjoying the moment. He hears Ian's breath hitch and opens his eyes quickly. 

Mickey's mouth drops open slightly. He clamps his lips together in a coyish smirk silently preening at Ian's undeniably visible response to him. Ian raises his chin upwards in an authoritative way that makes Mickey ache inside. He's young like Mickey but he has this commanding way about him. 

It's an Alpha thing. Some Alpha's have to learn it, some develop it as they get older. Not this kid though, it's so natural he probably doesn't even realize he has it. 

Ian's pupils dilate wildly. His smile widens when he sees Mickey tremble and his cheeks redden. Mickey's as affected by Ian as Ian is by him. His Alpha growls inwardly at this realization. 

Ian reaches forward softly running his thumb across Mickey's cheek stopping on his soft, thick bottom lip. 

"You're close, aren't you." 

Mickey glazes his tongue across the rough padding of Ian's thumb. "No, already there. How do we..." 

Ian pulls Mickey closer, their lips connecting. Their tongues instantly start combating against one another. The room feels like the temperatures raised a couple degrees and Ian suddenly feels like his clothes are clinging to him. He wants to take them off but he doesn’t want to stop kissing Mickey. He tastes so good, delicious. Almost like soft candy melting on his tongue... 

Mickey pulls back first. His eyes look glossy as he slows his breathing down, his hands still clutching Ian shirts. Ian's hand is still wrapped around the back of Mickey's neck. 

"You are so fucking beautiful." 

Mickey lets out a shaky chuckle. His eyes dart to the side, "You know you don't gotta romance me. This is a sure thing." Ian turns his head as he tilts Mickey's face slightly wanting to lock eyes again. Mickey catches on and gives Ian his full attention. 

Ian can tell Mickey's not used to compliments, he can tell he's a bit embarrassed. "I know but it's true. I wasn't assigned to you." 

Mickey's eyebrows hitch in confusion. "What?" 

"The nurse was taking me to someone else but I had this feeling, outside your door. I wanted you then...I want you now." 

Mickey's already so close to Ian's face he barely has to move before they are kissing again. Mickey straddles Ian and there's no room between them now. They are plastered against each other. Ian stops only to pull his shirt over his head and starts again. He moves his hands down Mickey's back until he reaches his hips. He presses Mickey down and rubs himself upward. Mickey can feel how hard Ian is and the pressure makes him grunt in Ian's mouth. 

Ian pulls away from the kiss. "What do you want Mickey?" 

Mickey lowers his hand grabbing at the buckle on Ian's pants. "I want...I want you to take this off." 

A mischievous grin crosses Ian's lips. He stands up in front of Mickey unbuckling his pants while Mickey stares up at him intently. He pushes his jeans down kicking his shoes and pants off before swiftly pulling his boxers down. 

Mickey lets out a chocked sound from his throat and Ian looks down at him. He loves the look on Mickey's face as he stares. "You're so...big." 

Ian thought he couldn't get harder. He was wrong. He's so hard it actually hurts. 

"What now Mickey?" Ian stands, his dick at full attention. 

He doesn’t answer. His hands land on Ian's hips. He starts to lick, nibble and suck. Ian feels lightheaded. He's had oral before but never like this. Mickey's so enthusiastic, Ian can't control himself. He starts to move in and out. 

Then he hears it. Mickey purrs and the vibration is amazing but then Mickey tenses. He slows down a bit. His cheeks are stained pink. Ian touches his face. 

"Let me hear it, please." He doesn't want Mickey to hide. He wants all of him. The guttural tone of Ian's voice makes Mickey want to give Ian whatever he wants. 

He gets up. Ian steps back and gives him room while Mickey takes off his tank top and boxers. He crawls on the bed and lays down leaning on his elbows. 

"I want you to show me what kind of Alpha you are." 

And Ian does, several times until they pass out. 

In their next few days together, they fall into a cycle of eat, sleep, sex. In between the moaning, biting and fucking they talk. They talk about their lives, families and other random shit. 

Even when they sleep which isn't that long, Ian finds himself dreaming of Mickey. He dreams of Mickey underneath him, flushed skin and soft whines and him on all fours. Ian thrusting behind him while uncontrollable loud moans escape Mickey's plump lips. 

Mickey's heat tapers down and their last day at the clinic comes. Mickey can't help but feel...sad. He feels sad that his time with Ian is over. He doesn't think he will be coming back to the clinic. It's expensive and he's sure his brother's will have friends willing to step into Jeremy's duties. As Mickey packed his things he feels a painful sense of loss and that was just fuckin scary! He's only known Ian for a few days and it just didn't matter. He knows how he feels and he knows he never felt this strongly for anyone before. He could tell Ian he wants to see him again but what if he says no. Ian could come back, fuck a new Omega and get paid for it any time he wants. What teenage Alpha wouldn't want that? 

Mickey looks over at Ian packing. He doesn’t look like he wants to leave either and Ian isn't like those other Alphas. He doesn't think Ian is but things don't usually go his way. 

Mickey's never been that lucky. 

Ian clears his throat loudly getting Mickey's attention. "Do you think...." 

Mickey stops what he's doing and waits for Ian to go on. 

Ian walks over to Mickey standing in front of him. "I have a proposal." 

"Okay, go on." 

"I can take care of you when your heat comes. Your brothers could save money and time looking for someone else. I could come see you, meet them." 

Mickey feels flattered and relieved but wants to make sure Ian means it. "You can come here again and get paid for it too." 

Ian hates the doubt he sees cross Mickey's face. "I could but I wouldn't get you, would I?" 

Mickey smiles, "No, you wouldn't. I'd like that, I'd like you to meet them." 

Before they leave they exchange numbers and make plans to see each other again. 

They say "See you later" because they will, not goodbye.


End file.
